


Confessions At the Wrong Time Lead to Something Beautiful

by Kapu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapu/pseuds/Kapu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina accidentally confesses to Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions At the Wrong Time Lead to Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This story suddenly came to me last night and I couldn't stop writing it to go to sleep.
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy this small story.

Emma and Regina yet again had gotten into another pointless confrontation. They had just been discussing important matters when it turned into an uneeded argument about Emma's angry attitudes. The two instantly bickered hotly at the other for the stupid topic of the blonde, as said blonde tried to explain her attitudes.  
  
"They wouldn't keep happening if you kept egging me on!" Emma protested angrily at the evenly mad brunette, who narrowed her eyes dangerously "Me. Egging you on? Please, Emma." Regina spoke slowly in disbelief, rolling her eyes at the end of her sentence.  
  
"Yes!" The blonde screeched, throwing her arms up in the air wildly "You drive me into those angry attitudes, like your doing now!" She added, furiously. Regina marched into Emma's personal space to get up into the blonde's annoyingly beautiful face (she would never say that aloud to the blonde who drove her into a good crazy) and she then sneered all up in her face.  
  
"Oh, do I, Miss Swan? Your attitudes are the worst." The Mayor instantly switched to her formality, her best political voice lowering alarmingly. Regina's hands ached to pull the blonde flush against her and to have her lips against hers, but she fought the urge down. Her gaze matched the burning emerald forest's as Emma laughed humorlessly.  
  
"Yours are twice as worse!" Emma screamed taking an unconscious move forward, and her brain thought at the wrong moment how close to the beautiful woman she secretly loved was. Her heart raced at the thought, but she ignored it to be fully into the useless heated argument they were in. Regina shook her head in incredulity at Emma's words.  
  
"Then why don't you leave, Miss Swan?" She growled out between clenched teeth. The two's hackles were raised and neither backed down. Emma spoke after a moment between steaming gazes, "Then why didn't you say so earlier?" She too spoke between clenched teeth, as her rage consumed her entire body.  
  
"Because _I love you_ , you insufferable idiot!" Regina yelled her confession. Emma's eyes widened as she now knew Regina loved her too and her anger faded quickly away like a quick change of weather. Regina snapped her eyes shut, and closed them tightly to avoid Emma's questioning gaze. Regina sighed as her rage melted into worry and vulnerability, making her cross her arms against her chest stiffly. The room quickly filled with thick awkwardness and uncertainty.  
  
Emma placed a tentative hand on Regina's forearm, and the brunette didn't shrug it off stubbornly like she would have "Regi-" the blonde was quickly cut off by the Mayor  
  
"No. I don't want to hear it, Emma." Regina spoke coldly and stiffly, her eyes still shut. Emma tried quicker this time, refusing to give up and letting words go unspoken "Regina, I love you too." She started again, speaking swiftly so the former queen couldn't stop the words from pouring out her mouth. Regina's eyes snapped opened and astonished chocolate met emerald.  
  
~*~  
  
Dinner at Regina's was stiff between the two except when one of them talked to Henry, because the boy seemed oblivious to his mothers' behavior around each other. He continued on and on about his favorite comics while stuffing his face with Regina's delicious cooking as Emma played with hers and as Regina took small not-in-the-mood bites. Then as if something popped up, Henry ate the last of his dinner quickly and excused himself to his room, barreling up the stairs. The silence only seemed to grow between the two woman, that Regina gathered their dishes and began washing them slowly. Emma got up and followed Regina, fidgeting nervously as she asked, "Um, do you need help, Regina?" The blonde looked at Regina hopefully, but the former queen shook her head "No, thank you, Emma." Her voice was laced with something Emma couldn't place. So, the blonde stayed silent for the remainder of the cleaning that Regina obviously could handle, to the Savior's dismay.  
  
~*~  
  
Emma followed Regina up the stairs, since the Mayor didn't protest, so the Sheriff thought maybe because it had been a tiring day and it could possibly be because she didn't have the will to fight anymore that day. They walked down the hall quietly since Henry had fallen asleep earlier that night and neither wanted to wake the sleeping boy. The two women entered the threshold of Regina's large room, and the brunette immediately went straight to the bed, and pulled back the covers for her and Emma. Emma arched a brow, "Aren't you going to change?" The Savior asked as Regina slid under the covers, and she waited for a minute until following the brunette and Emma was surprised that Regina didn't complain at Emma's action. Regina shut off the lights and the room was quickly covered in darkness "No." She replied simply to the Savior's question, seemingly engrossed in the ceiling, but she felt Emma's gaze on her as the blonde was on her side facing her. "Why not?" Emma asked again hoping for a better answer, but Regina just slightly shook her head against her pillow "Do you always ask so many questions?" The brunette tried to sound annoyed, but failed sadly. That made a chuckle erupt out of the blonde as she laughed at Regina's question and at the lack of annoyance in her tone.   
  
"Come over here." Emma whispered as her laughing died down, and the former queen turned on her side to face her without arguing, surprisingly. Regina scooted a bit closer so they were almost sharing the same pillow, and so that their hot breath mingled perfectly together.   
  
Regina's hands itched to touch the warm body beside her, and she couldn't help but to roll over on top of Emma and press her lips against the other woman's, in an heated kiss. Emma gasped at the feel of Regina's lips against hers and she couldn't help but place her hands on clothed hips. Emma sighed happily into the kiss, but a bit after she did Regina pulled away "I love you." The brunette whispered against the blonde's lips and she then buried her head into the crook of Emma's neck and pressed a kiss there.  
  
"I love you too, Regina." Emma whispered softly back to the woman she loved on top of her, and she couldn't help but to smile out of bliss, pressing the woman tighter against her.    

**Author's Note:**

> Would this be good as a chaptered fic? Let me know!


End file.
